Poison
by ashihime
Summary: As agreed, Hans and Anna are married. They are now left with the undesirable task of consummating it.


Note/s: Yeaaah. Not gonna sugarcoat it, this is nsfw. This was an old wip oneshot that I started way back in 2014 but have only now just finished. No sweet lovey-dovey stuff here, Hans and Anna dislike each other…with some brief smut. Aside from that, expect some colorful language. And just a heads up, I'll be going abroad for a month to visit my family in April so fic updates will have to take a backseat for a while.

* * *

Anna blamed the head rush on the perfumed flowers and sweet scented linens that permeated the air from every corner of the room. It was nauseating. The dizzy discomfort only abated somewhat when she pulled the veil free from her hair, a tinkling of hairpins following its descent to the floor. She winced as she uncoiled her hair. The ornate braids and tightly-wound twists were tricky without an abigail but she managed to get it undone, her scalp tingling with relief.

With a sigh, she reached for a hairbrush. That was when her husband came through the door. He wore a dark navy wedding suit that contrasted with his rich auburn hair. Anna mentally snorted. It was disgusting how handsome he was.

She frowned in the mirror as she watched his reflection take in the rich furnishings of the suite.

He chuckled.

"How _very_ romantic."

His eyes stared at hers in the mirror.

Anna looked away.

"Honestly." He snorted, shutting the door behind him. "It's either they're nursing an optimistic delusion or they're playing a joke. A good one I might add." He moved around, continuing his study of the suite. Anna made no comment as she pretended to focus on her brushstrokes. She saw him stop in front of the bed from her periphery.

He laughed.

"Rose petals? _Christ_. That's rich!"

Anna felt tiny pins sinking deep into her heart as his rich melodic laughter evoked a memory of not long ago. Of starry promises and heartfelt passion. It had all been a lie of course, made only painful by how _real_ it had felt.

 _Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?_

Anna dropped the brush on the vanity in disgust. Marriage was, _unfortunately_ , the only thing that came true from that night.

Turning in her seat, she finally acknowledged his presence. "Hans."

All humor died from his face when he looked at her. A sardonic smile played on his lips.

"No longer ignoring me? Pity. I much preferred that."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not loving this situation either. Your family didn't exactly give us a choice in the matter."

The Southern Isles had one of the largest navies in the realm. Same with egos apparently. Any target could expect crippling devastation if they were unlucky. Arendelle was one such target. Elsa had been backed into a horrible political corner. The Southern Isles had called Hans' betrayal to the Arendelle crown an ill-founded accusation from a sovereign of questionable rule. The blizzard and years of hermitic nature did not bolster the smaller nation's image.

The Southern Isles also had no problem bringing their allies into the mess, creating an even bigger threat.

Hans sat on the bed, the feather mattress dipping from his weight. He did not take his eyes off Anna's as he threw his gloves off and reached for the champagne bottle chilling in an ice bucket on the nightstand. He popped it open, sending the cork flying somewhere, and drank straight from the bottle.

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

When Hans was a third into the bottle, Anna pushed herself off the stool. She grimaced as she tried for the ribbons and strings that held the wedding dress at the back. The tightly sewn off-shoulder sleeves were clearly not designed for reaching behind.

"What are you doing?" She could hear the incredulity in his voice.

She shot him a glare.

"What does it look like? Trying to get this blasted thing off!"

"Why?"

With an exasperated sigh, she decided to forego the ribbons for the moment and reached under her skirts. She untied the knot that secured the petticoats and shimmied it past her hips. The dress wilted down in size.

"Anna, _why_?" Hans repeated.

Anna brushed away an errant lock from her sweaty face, huffing in annoyance. "What do you think, Hans? The sooner we consummate this marriage and be with child, the sooner I can _leave_."

There had only been one way to placate the Southern Isles and keep peace, which was to acquiesce to their requests: _Prince Hans and Princess Anna to be married and from their union, a child…_

They were to remain in the Southern Isles until all conditions were met.

Marriage. Done.

Anna only had one last condition to fulfill.

After _that_ , she could return to Arendelle.

"Given how you're acting, I'd say this room is wasted on us." Hans said, setting the bottle down. "I think a barn or stable is more suitable for what you have in mind."

"Don't give me that." Anna seethed. "We can hardly call it making love, can we?" She tried for for the ribbons at the back again. Even with the deflated dress, it was still impossible.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" cried out Hans, irritated just from watching her. "Come here."

Anna obeyed, expecting him to help her out.

She certainly did not expect him to push her onto the bed. The flower petals scattered as she fell forward. Anna lifted herself on her elbows and knees, glaring over her shoulder. "What are you"—?

Hans put one hand on the small of her back, keeping her in place as he discarded his boots. "There's no need to take your clothes off. We can do this quick and easy." He said matter-of-factly.

Anna suppressed a snarl. She loathed the way he spoke, as though this were nothing more than an inconvenient chore. And the position she was in had no royal dignity whatsoever. She was like a mare about to be mounted, which echoed back to his earlier words.

The bed shifted as he settled behind her on his knees. Anna sucked in a deep breath as he lifted the swishy fabrics, wadding them up on her back. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She was wearing split-drawers, the kind that exposed what was _supposed_ to be hidden.

Anna could picture the smirk cracking his face.

" _Interesting_." He murmured. "It was a good thing you weren't wearing these when we first met. I would have taken it as an invitation then."

Anna gasped when she felt his fingertips lightly brush against her exposed area.

"But I _suppose_ this also qualifies as an invitation."

"Just be done with it already, you bastard." Anna did her best to keep her voice steady despite the mortification. She would see this through to the very end. _This is only a physical act._ She nearly choked on her breath when she suddenly felt him cup her heat with his palm.

"Call me whatever names you want, Anna." He said bitterly. "But I'm no brute. You're nowhere near ready for me."

Anna buried her face into the fragrant sheets as Hans began his ministrations, teasing her entrance with his deft fingers. Her thighs shuddered when he focused on her clit, kindling a spark of heat that tingled from her toes and upward, a wet heat building between her legs.

Anna had been doing a good job hiding her voice until he slipped a finger inside. She moaned. Thankfully, Hans was too involved in his task to make a snarky comment, gradually adding one more digit as he pumped her, stroking her inner walls. It did not take long for Anna to be ready. She was practically dripping when he pulled his fingers out. She could even smell herself.

Anna grabbed the chance to catch her breath as Hans hastily unbuttoned his breeches. He bent over her, his hard cock pressing against her backside. He took the moment to lean down until his mouth found her ear, breath reeking of alcohol.

"Ready to breed, princess?"

Anna made a move to elbow him for that remark but he quickly straightened back up, laughing darkly as he did. His hands settled on the thick fabric around her waist.

"Just hurry up." She hissed through clenched teeth, "That way we'll never have to do this agai- _aah!_ "— He did not let her finish as he entered her in one fluid motion. Anna squeezed her eyes shut from the sensation. It was not painful but the strange fullness was something to get used to.

Hans seemed to sense her inexperience.

"Huh, _funny_. I thought you'd have already done it with that caveman of yours."

Anna's eyes snapped open, tears welling up.

" _I hate you_." She whimpered, feeling the words from the dark emptiness that once had her heart.

" _Oh, Anna_. Of course you do." Hans sneered. "That's why my cock is inside your cunt."

Her teeth gritted at his crude words. She held on to her hatred like a lifeline as Hans thrust inside her. At first, he started slow and experimental—before turning hard and deep. Again and again. Her fingers grasped the wrinkled sheets and crushed petals as he filled her to the hilt. She tried to recall every horrible thing he did but somehow he was able to fuck the reasons out of her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Hans grunted, increasing his pace. Anna's arms lost strength and she artlessly collapsed in pleasure, a sobbing mess of copper hair and scrambled thoughts. She raised her ass higher, grinding against his rhythm.

" _Oh God_ …" Anna cried out breathlessly, seeing stars from shut eyes. Her moans encouraged Hans, plunging into her again and again with vigor. It wasn't long until Anna reached her peak. Her teeth sank into the sheets, tasting rose petals as she felt her walls clamp around his cock. Ecstasy rippling inside her. She felt like she was floating. When she came back down, a languid feeling of contentment enveloped her.

Anna stilled in the aftermath of her first orgasm, trying to collect herself. In her dazed state, it took her a while to realize that Hans had stopped pumping. And he was no longer inside her.

By the time she noticed, it was too late. She felt something warm and thick puddle on her lower back, his cock twitching against her skin. His wasted seed oozed down the back of her thigh, seeping into the fabric of her drawers.

Anna twisted to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I don't understand…y-you were suppose to impregnate me."

His face was expressionless as he smeared the spent tip of his penis into her skin, rubbing it clean from the last of his sperm.

"Yes, we agreed to that." He nodded. Then smirked, eyes dark with malice. "But _when_ exactly? Who knows?"

Anna stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying, princess." He said, his words meaningful. " _Try try again until you succeed._ "

Anna's mind reeled.

Again. They would have to do this.

 _Again._ With no guarantee of a child.

She was at his mercy.

(And damn it to hell—a small part of her was actually looking forward to it.)


End file.
